A Simple Plotline
by maruimochi
Summary: Riku's been dropping hints for years. Do you think the brunette would have caught on yet? [RikuxSora Slight LeonxCloud Shounenai Oneshot] It's a long one.


**(A/N):** Let's try KH now kiddies! Yeesh, I'm in a one-shot frenzy. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH; I haven't even played it, sob story in itself.

-----

**A Simple Plotline**

-----

"ARGH!"

Two swords clashed, sunlight glistening off their metallic features.

"Our hero, currently locked in battle with his fiercest enemy."

A jump. Rolling to the right and back on two feet.

"He desperately fights in hopes of rescuing the princess who is locked at the highest peak of the castle."

A giggle. Shuffling of feet.

"His journey has been long and hard. He has lost many friends along the way."

Two snorts and a laugh. Stand off.

"Though our hero is grieved he fights on. The gifts left by his comrades are not forgotten and he utilizes every one."

A small kicking of sand to the feet. A glare. Loud cheering silenced by a hand over the mouth.

"Even with these gifts though, our hero still struggles. He knows what this fight represents however and continues on, knowing he will prevail."

A parry. Gasping sounds.

"HA!"

"Finally! After years of hardships and losses our hero shall now accomplish the deed he set out to do. To slay the powerful swordsman who guards the castle."

More shuffling of feet. A sidestep.

"YES! Our hero shall finally- AH!"

A trip, a thud, a sword at the neck.

Sigh. "Alas, our hero has failed. Please restart or press continue for our hero will one day triumph."

Laughter and loud cheers.

"You know Sora, if you weren't flapping your jaw half the fight you may have won." Sora sent a scathing look above at his opponent. "That was cheating."

The figure laughed. "You 'fell' for it didn't you?" Sora narrowed his eyes at the pun. "Tripping isn't fair." The person standing above him simply laughed again. Sora glanced over to his right.

The castle disappeared and reappeared as a high sand mound with Kairi sitting atop and the swords turned back into plain old wood. The graveyard and three tombstones shifted into the three figures of Selphie Tidus and Wakka. And, Sora squinted at the sunlight, the horrible guarding swordsman was replaced with Riku, who was holding out a hand and helped pull Sora to his feet.

Riku glared at him for a moment. "Did you have to kick sand at my shoes?"

Sora smiled.

"But it was Selphie's salt-that-burns-evil-people-sand!" There was a cheer from Selphie.

Riku didn't look impressed. "Besides," continued Sora, seeing the look. "you already had sand in them! A little more wouldn't hurt."

Riku rolled his eyes but a smile was tugging at his lips. "I'll have you know I emptied all the sand yesterday. Not a single grain left.

Sora laughed, enjoying their mock argument. "Riku! That's impossible! You can't remove 'every' single grain."

A raised eyebrow. "Can't I?"

"Riku, you've been hanging out with Sora too much. Your beginning to sound like him." Called Tidus.

"Don't you know?" replied Riku. "We switch personalities every now and then."

Tidus laughed. "Isn't that kind of hard for Sora? I mean, his personality is already whack, why add more to it? And, no offense Riku, but your not the sanest of the lot."

Sora was about to defend Riku but then he realized he had been insulted.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed.

"Pouting slightly, Sora asked, "Where's Cloud and Leon? I'm supposed to have five dead comrades."

Tidus shrugged. "They're probably off snogging."

"Bad mental image." Muttered Sora, he didn't need a scene where two of his friends were 'getting it on'. It was hard enough to watch Selphie and Tidus.

"Sora! Sora! That was an awesome story! How'd you come up with it!" asked a bouncing Selphie.

Sora took a heroic pose. "Now you know why I got an 'A' in English."

"Barely." Murmured Riku. Sora shot him a dirty look.

"Anyway, since those two bums weren't here let's go bug them!" said Sora with excitement.

"Count me out," replied Tidus. "The last time I interrupted those two while snogging my life shortened by five years."

"Aw, my poor Tidie Widie!" cried Selphie. Tidus look mortified and hid his head in between his legs. "Selphie!" he groaned. "What have we discussed about nicknames!"

Selphie gave a 40-watt smile. "But Tidie! That's your name!" Tidus groaned again.

Riku smirked at the on going drama. He stored the nickname into his vault of blackmail, which was rather large. He had blackmail on every single one of his friends even the stoic Leon. Fortunately Leon never did anything revenge wise so Riku never thought of it. He felt a poking at his side.

He turned to face Sora who was constantly poking him with a look in his eyes stating, 'PLEASE! Pretty please with little 'ol me at the top!' Riku gave him a dry look.

"This little fishy on the other hand," thought Riku, referring to Sora (He 'was' three inches short of Riku), "I have plenty of material on." But, in truth, it was hard 'not' to find blackmail on Sora. He was just…Sora. The happy go lucky beach bum who had a laugh and smile for everything.

Actually, he was rather hated for that quality.

"Please Riku!" begged a puppy-eyed Sora. "I have to invoke my revenge upon them otherwise they'll never learn!" Riku raised an eyebrow but couldn't hold back his laugh.

Leaving a now confused Sora behind, Riku made his way towards Clouds secret hideaway, which wasn't really secretive. It was just a nice abandoned shack where Leon and Cloud mainly hung out.

There were small 'thumps' of someone running on the sand and soon Sora was walking with him to his right.

When the two arrived at the hideaway they weren't surprised to see the two napping with Clouds head resting in Leon's lap. Cloud was thrown across the couch in a lazy position while Leon sat upright, head slightly bent.

Long ago Sora had whispered that Cloud looked innocent and fairly angelic when he slept. Riku had agreed with him but in his mind he still thought Sora won in sleeping positions. He would always curl into a small ball and snuggle into whatever was there, this being mainly Riku since the two were always together.

Leon though, Sora had also whispered, looked like an animal at rest. Riku had agreed again but knew the reason behind this. Leon, much like a wolf when concerning his lifelong mate, always stood at guard in case anyone tried to take them away. He'd fight claw tooth and nail to protect him.

That was a secret understanding between the two. They knew if anyone tried to touch their mates, they'd die before trying. Of course, Sora had to break his mental contemplation right then to thoughtfully state that Riku slept the same way.

Riku's eyes had softened before Sora then exclaimed they should have a sleeping contest to see who slept the coolest way. Riku had laughed and mussed his mass of brown locks without responding.

The two stood there for a moment observing before Sora stuck out his foot and tentatively tapped Cloud's. When that didn't work Sora began poking him in the arm whispering, "Wake up sleepy head." Much like the fashion that Dory did from "Finding Nemo". That movie did a number on Sora; he had tried speaking whale the next day while fishing.

Slowly Cloud's eyes fluttered open and he squinted at the bright sunlight streaming through the open window. "Hm? What time is it?" he murmured.

"It is 3am in lovely New York City with a high overcast of snow and rain!" Chirped Sora.

"Mmph." Groaned Cloud as he closed his eyes. "Sora, I should kill you."

"Aaaannngghhh! Wrong answer! Please try again." Replied Sora. Cloud grunted. "Riku? You here too? What the hell do you feed him?"

Riku responded with a, "Yep, I'm here. I don't feed him anything, last time I tried I nearly lost my fingers." Sora playfully bit at him, his teeth making a small 'clacking' sound.

Cloud groaned again but sat up anyway. "Damn Sora." He idly thought. Sensing Cloud moving Leon opened his eyes as if he had simply been resting rather than sleeping. He nodded at Riku before staring fondly at Cloud who was attempting to wake himself up.

Still sleep slurred he asked, "To what pleasure do I owe a visit from Sora?" A finger was pointed at him. "You missed an epic battle it what pleasure. I nearly beat Riku today and I would have won if he hadn't resorted to such meanie-head trickery and tripped me."

"Mm, is that so?" murmured Cloud. On a normal basis Cloud would have smiled and congratulated Sora on his near victory. Sleepy just woke up Cloud was rather moody. He sent a small smile over at Leon and rested his head against his shoulder.

Sora scowled which looked more like a pout and grabbed one of Cloud's arms. He pulled, hard.

Cloud moved about 5 inches off of the couch before Sora let go, tired. "Cloud! You got fat! Your heavy!" stated Sora. Cloud was nuzzling into Leon's shoulder simply replied, " No, your weak."

Sora sent him a glare and grabbed his arm again. For the next few minutes he tried heaving Cloud off the couch but instead jerked him around, causing Cloud's head to loll back and forth rather painfully.

With a disgruntled groan Cloud finally stood sending a Sora a menacing glare. Sora beamed at him and proceeded to drag him out the door. The other occupants in the room simply followed. About half way to the beach Cloud leaned against Leon's back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Leon slightly rolled his eyes before hooking his arms under Cloud's legs and hauling him up. The group walked on for a few more moments before Sora did the same to Riku. Riku sighed but hauled Sora up as well. The group continued.

When Tidus saw them he fell on the ground laughing and called out, "They sure have you whipped!" Selphie however, thought the notion was cute and demanded a piggyback ride as well. Tidus lay there with a miserable look on his face before he stood and offered his back.

Wakk**a** did the same with Kair**i** though it was with a smile on his face. Together, the train of piggyback riders proceeded towards Sora's house with horse Riku and rider Sora at the front. Sora had claimed he needed to give directions but everyone knew Riku memorized the way to his house. They supposed he just liked whispering in Riku's ear.

When they reached the front steps Sora knocked. He had forgotten his keys and Riku's arms were currently occupied with Sora's legs. When Mrs. Harad**a** answered the door she let out a delighted laugh. Imagine, her smiling and waving son coming home on the back of one Riku Masak**i** with an entire band of riders behind.

She stepped aside to let them in and as a single file line they marched upstairs towards the family room. She preceded up after a cheerful Wakka and Kairi and watched in amusement as the horses dumped their loads. Wakka let Kairi down gently, Tidus simply sat down with Selphie behind him and Leon let go of Cloud's legs, letting him get off before sitting down.

Cloud soon plopped himself down on the floor leaning against Leon's legs. He was awake now so he thought the whole ordeal was great. Sora and Riku however, well, when the Harada's had first moved in they had extra furniture. At first they were going to get rid of it but when Sora came home with seven people trailing behind him they decided to make the spare bedroom a fun center.

Mrs. Harada actually had no idea how they managed to have an extra bed but it was there. Riku walked towards it and simply squashed Sora. He fell backwards with Sora hanging on and all. Everyone laughed while Sora futilely tried to push Riku off of him. Mrs. Harada's eyes softened when they landed on the pair.

Chuckling to herself she left the room, closing the door behind her and walking back downstairs into the kitchen. As her son had stated long ago, what was a party without food? No sooner had she left that shouts could be heard. Music was blasted and Mrs. Harada faintly heard the 'pshzoo pshzoo' sounds of a video game. She simply rolled her eyes and continued making the sandwiches.

Later on Mrs. Harada finished placing the sandwiches and drinks on the tray before grabbing it and venturing upstairs once more. She held the tray in one arm while she opened the door. Peering in Mrs. Harada saw what happened when you left eight teenagers by themselves.

Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Cloud were all playing on the Gamecub**e**, all of them shouting and jerking every which way. Kairi and Selphie were having a pillow fight and Wakka and Leon were arm wrestling. When they heard the door open and food could be seen, everyone stopped what they were doing. The pause button was pressed and there was a scrambling of feet.

Everyone grabbed a sandwich and a drink. Once they had all reseated themselves they let out a chorus of, "Thank you Sora's mom!" The nickname of Sora's mom started way back when, before the kids found it proper to call someone's mommy 'Mrs.' Except Leon and Riku…they just nodded.

Silence filled the room except for the occasional clinking of ice and chewing. Mrs. Harada shook her head and walked back downstairs to retrieve the desserts. Before leaving though, an interaction had caught her eye.

Sora and Riku were sitting next to each other while eating. Sora had somehow managed to get mayonnaise on the side of his mouth though Riku smirked at him before wiping it away with his thumb and then placing it in his mouth. Sora looked confused for a moment before sticking his tongue out, which Riku tried to grab.

Mrs. Harada shook her head with a smile. A few moments later she came back up, slid the tray of cookies in, and walked back down.

She could hear scrambling and cursing. She laughed.

A few hours later, since it had gone quiet, Mrs. Harada quietly walked up the stairs and peered in. Wakka and Kairi were leaning against each other sleeping. Tidus and Selphie were lying down next to each other while Cloud had his head resting on Leon's lap again. Leon was sitting against a wall and appeared to be only resting.

Sora and Riku though, Mrs. Harada smiled fondly. On the bed, Sora was fast asleep, his body curling around an upright Riku who was still awake. He was softly stroking Sora's hair as the boy slept. The gentlest of looks was in his eyes and his smile was small, yet happy.

Mrs. Harada motioned him over and Riku peered up. He gave a silent nod and reached for a pillow. As he stood he placed the pillow in his place. Sora shifted slightly but didn't wake, his arms encircling the pillow.

The two walked down the stairs in silence and they sat in the kitchen, Riku sitting on a stool and Mrs. Harada standing. "So, have you told him yet?" A silent shake of the head. She sighed. "I figured not, if you had you two would be snogging non-stop." Riku looked at her startled.

"What? I was young too once." She replied. Riku sent her a small smile but it returned to a neutral look. "You've had my approval ever since you stepped into my house you know." She said gently. "Especially since you told me how you felt." Mrs. Harada remembered it humorously.

Imagine, a 10-year-old Riku standing before her with determination burning in his eyes. One afternoon while Sora was at the beach, Mrs. Harada received a strange knocking at her door. When she opened it she was rather surprised to see a determined Riku in front of her.

He had asked if he could come in and Mrs. Harada ushered him inside. "Riku? Is something wrong dear?" She thought he was at the beach with Sora.

Riku had stared at the coffee table long and hard before replying, "I like your son." She blinked once and replied, "I know." His head shot up. "No, you don't know! I don't like him as a friend, I like him more…like a, like a…I don't know." He bent his head.

Mrs. Harada smiled and ruffled his hair. "Riku dear, I do know. I've known since you were 9." Riku looked at her baffled. "So you don't, you know." He asked tentatively.

"No, I can't say I do know. " she replied smiling. "I mean, you don't disapprove then?" He continued. She laughed. "If I had a problem with it, you would know dear."

Riku looked rather shocked but Mrs. Harada could see the happiness bubble within him. "Oh." Was his simple response. "Oh indeed." She replied. The door suddenly opened. "Mom! Mom have you seen Ri-! Riku! Ha! I found you! Tidus owes me a soda!" cried Sora.

"Wha-?" Riku was confused. "Come on Riku!" shouted Sora excitedly. "Everyone's waiting for us at the beach!" He grabbed his arm and began tugging. "You disappeared so I got worried! Then the meanie-head Tidus said the rest of the group could find you before I could! What a jerk! Doesn't he know I'm the best Riku finder there is! Anyway, we bet on a soda. Looks like I won." Sora beamed.

Riku, still slightly confused, nodded and followed Sora out the door.

"You were such a cute kid too." Teased Mrs. Harada. "I thought you were adorable when you asked me for permission." Riku sighed. "It wasn't my fault, I was worried you'd banish me to exile if you knew."

There was a sudden yawn. "Who's banishing who to exile?" asked a sleepy Sora. "Hello sweetie."

"Mm, hey mom." Replied Sora, leaning heavily on Riku who had stood at the sudden interruption. "What you guys been talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." She replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Meaning, in mom language, something very important." Translated Sora. "Think whatever you like sweetie. I still have some work to do so toodles." She sent a wink at Riku.

Sora gave a small groan as he snuggled into Riku's shoulder. "What were you guys really talking about?"

Riku stared at him for a moment. "You." Sora opened an eye. "Me huh? Well, must have been interesting then." Riku laughed. "Oh yes, it was terribly interesting." Sora smiled and rested his head against Riku's shoulder.

"Hey Sora?" began Riku. "Mm." He replied. "I love you." The words hung there for a few moments. Sora peered over at him and turned so he was facing him. "Well, guess that means I can do this."

With that he stumbled forward and crushed their lips together. After a few moments the two broke off and Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. "In Sora language, that means, 'I love you too.'" Riku laughed and kissed him again.

Things got to be heated though and soon Sora was pressed against a wall tongue dueling for dominance. Riku pulled back for air, gave a crooked smile and crushed their lips together again. Sora began moaning as Riku's mouth began nibbling at his ears and neck. They would have continued further except a loud 'Ahem!' stopped them.

In the doorframe there stood Mrs. Harada with a smug look on her face. Sora had the grace to blush but Riku just gave her a smirk. "Happy to see you two are finally together. Next time though, find somewhere where there aren't six people about to wake up and one of the parents of the participants isn't home." She winked, smiled and left.

The two smiled at each other and preceded upstairs, each other's arms around the other. Now they knew why Cloud and Leon did it so much.

-----

Fin

-----

**(A/N):** Shilly poo poo! Done in one straight shot. Jeebus. **PLEASE REVIEW OR EMAIL ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**End Notes: **

Wakk**a** and Kair**i**: Um, I gave small indications but it can be taken either way, friendship or other.

Harad**a** and Masak**i**: Um, does anyone actually know the official last names of Riku and Sora? I don't but if you could tell me I'd appreciate it. These names however, since I don't know if they're official, are copyrighted by Slashaplooza who is an awesome KH authoress. Check her out some time.

Gamecub**e**: Sniff. Normally a PS2 or X-Box would take place but since I have neither, it's a Gamecube. I'm a Nintendo dork, leave me alone.


End file.
